Fairy Tales
by SkullDuggery56
Summary: A classic tale of romance, redemption, and heroism ... TDI style of course
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- All characters, with the exception of my OC, and Total Drama Island belong to Teletoon, the creators of TDI, and Cartoon Network. No profit is being made from the publishing of this fanfiction. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Once upon a time, in a land that would be known in the modern day as Canada, was a little village called Wawanakwa. It was filled with many strange and interesting people. These were completely different, yet they all got along perfectly. Except for one person, whose name was Ezekiel.

Now, Ezekiel was a hard-working, honest farmer. He was kind to everyone he met, intelligent, and helped anyone in need. So why then did he not get along with everyone? The answer was because one day, he said comments that were considered sexist. He did not know that his comments would offend the girls. His father had merely raised him to believe that girls were inferior. He has since renounced those views, but the damage was done. The girls shunned him, and the guys shunned him as well in fear of provoking the wrath of the girls.

And now we begin our story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- All characters, with the exception of my OC, and Total Drama Island belong to Teletoon, the creators of TDI, and Cartoon Network. No profit is being made from the publishing of this fanfiction. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Ezekiel woke up at the crack of dawn at the sound of the rooster crowing. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly got ready for the day. The corn harvesting needed to be finished before the fast approaching winter. He went outside, where he was greeted by his friend and fellow farmer, Jude Hayes. Jude was hired by Ezekiel to help around the farm.

"Hello there Zeke!" cried Jude "As they say in the cities, what is up?"

Ezekiel, with a confused look upon his face, looked up and said "I think I see a bird, eh."

At this, Jude let out a small chuckle. "No Zeke, that means 'How are you?'"

"Why didn't you joost say that, eh? I'm doing fine."

"That is in it of its self very good news. So, where should I begin?" Jude asked.

"You can start by milking the cows, eh. After that, I'll need you help me finish up harvesting the rest of the corn. It all needs to be ready for when I go into town to sell the crops."

"Right away boss! You can count on me."

With that, they began the day's work. Since they had been at this for a couple of weeks, they managed to finish collecting every single stalk. After that, they neatly loaded the corn unto the cart and prepared to go into town. Ezekiel was the one to go into town and sell his corn, waving down Jude's protests.

"No Jude," he said, "You need to stay here and tend to the animals. I'll go, so don't worry and get back to work."

Waving goodbye to Jude, he turned around and motioned for the horse to start moving. What Jude didn't know was that Ezekiel had his own agenda to take care of. Ever since he made those sexist comments, he had been too afraid to face the other villagers. However, after he thought about it last night, Ezekiel decided that he couldn't hide forever. He decided to, as Jude would put it, "suck it up", and face his fellow villagers. Hopefully, some of them would have forgiven him by now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ezekiel reached the village by around 4 o'clock. As he was entering, a voice called out to him.

"Well, well, well," Noah said. "The misogynist farmer returns. Tell me, do you have a death wish?"

Ezekiel, who ignored this comment, responded to cynical bookworm. "I'm going into town." he said, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Why bother?" Noah scoffed, "They'll be angry at me for not doing any work."

"Then why doon't you work, eh?"

"Because, as I have said a thousand times before, physical labor is not my forte. Besides, who are you to tell me about people getting at others?"

Ezekiel sighed. He had been expecting this, but it didn't make it any easier. "Look that was a mistake, eh. I've learned from it and I'm going to move on, and I hope that the others will too."

"Interesting optimism," said Noah. "You're either the bravest, or the stupidest, person I've ever meet." Noah paused, then added "Or both."

"Thanks … I think," said Ezekiel. He started to go forward, but suddenly stopped to address the bookworm one more time. "By the way, how is she, eh?"

Noah, looking annoyed that he had been interrupted once again from his book, and looked up. "She's doing fine, no thanks to you," he said.

"Has she … um … you know …"

"No, she hasn't forgiven you … yet."

"Oh," was all Ezekiel could say, looking down sadly. "Well, see you later."

After getting no response from the bookworm, Ezekiel slowly started his horse forward again and headed toward town.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A slender figure emerged from the nearby woods just along the road. The figure spotted a certain toque- wearing farmer traveling down the road that led to town. She was honestly surprised that that he would return so soon after he made those comments. Looking away due to slight guilt, she slunk back into the dark, hoping for the prairie boy's safety.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ezekiel finally reached the main part of town at around 4: 30. He started to lose his confidence, but then he steeled his nerves and headed in. It wouldn't be too bad, right?


End file.
